1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to (1) a dental implant fixture mount-abutment (DIFMA), particularly to the DIFMA having (a) a fixture mount and (b) an abutment with internal (triangular, square, pentagonal or hexagonal) slots for a fixture mount driver to place a dental implant and the DIFMA simultaneously, (2) a ball impression screw (BIS) for making an impression immediately after implant surgery, and (3) a fixture mount driver having a latch type end/square type end, driver shank and body to torque a DIFMA by inserting into the driven channel of the DIFMA during placement of a dental implant and a DIFMA into alveolar bone.
2. Description of Related Arts
Traditionally, a fixture mount (FM) has been used by most of dental implant systems to deliver and place dental implants. After the dental implant placed, the FM is removed from the dental implant and is discarded. Three to six months after the dental implant placed, a conventional impression coping and copping screw are used for the purpose of making an impression to fabricate a stone cast for restoration which is not only a time consuming process but a waste of material due to discarding the FM.
Therefore, in order to provide a dental restoration, dentists have to pay the cost of the FM, impression copping/copping screw, preformed or custom abutment, which can be expensive, time consuming and clinical inconvenience.
The new design of the DIFMA is compelling because it can reduce cost, improve patient comfort and reduce clinical chair time/treatment time. The present invention which is a new design can be used as a FM, impression copping, provisional abutment and/or permanent abutment. In other word, a device can be used for four (4) purposes. This new design includes a DIFMA, a BIS and a fixture mount driver.
The DIFMA can be used as a FM, impression copping, temporary and/or permanent abutment. The BIS can be placed on the top of the new designed DIFMA to secure the DIFMA immediately after the dental implant placed and impression can be made immediately after the dental implant surgery without waiting period to facilitate an immediate loading of restoration. Patients can receive the benefits of chewing function and esthetics, immediately after the dental implant surgery, without a waiting period of three to six months.